1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to power management, and more specifically to techniques for power management for digital devices.
2. Related Art
Digital devices are well known in the relevant arts, and include computers, mobile phones, portable digital assistants (PDA), etc. Digital devices may include one or more processors, peripheral components, memory, display, etc., as is also well known in the relevant arts.
In both battery-operated as well as mains-powered digital devices, power management techniques are often employed with the aim of minimizing the power consumption of digital devices. Several embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to power management for digital devices.